Nutritional powders are well known for use in providing various individuals with sole or supplemental nutrition. These powders are reconstituted with water, or other aqueous liquid, by the ultimate user to form a nutritional liquid or beverage. These powders most often contain varying amounts and types of proteins, carbohydrates, lipids, vitamins, and minerals, all depending largely upon the nutritional needs of the intended user.
Among nutritional formulas commercially available today, infant formulas have become well known and commonly used in providing a supplemental or sole source of nutrition early in life. Although human milk is generally accepted as a superior nutritional source for infants, many infant nutritional formulas can still provide a quality alternative for those mothers who cannot breastfeed or choose not to under their particular circumstances. These infant formulas typically contain proteins, carbohydrates, lipids, vitamins, minerals, and other nutrients.
Nutritional powders, including infant formulas, often contain a variety of ingredients that tend to be more oxidatively sensitive than other ingredients, such as polyunsaturated fatty acids. These fatty acids require additional care during processing to ensure that the polyunsaturated fatty acids, such as docosahexaenoic acid and arachidonic acid, in the finished powder do not excessively degrade by way of oxidation during prolonged storage periods of up to about 36 months.
A novel nutritional powder having improved oxidative stability and sensory performance would be useful.